My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic- The Two New Elements
by ZeroGrav514
Summary: Jason and Brendan, Brendan being a brony, were just normal kids. When walking home from school, they find a piece of paper. Little did they know that it would swallow them up and send them to the magical land of ponies, also known as Equestria, on a mission to help the Mane 6. Rated T for language and some violence. (Looking for someone to make cover art!)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Me and Brendan

**Hello guys and gals. Welcome to my 1****st**** fanfic ever. I really hope you enjoy. Also, please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews. Now don't hate me, but I am pretty bad at grammar and the like because I am stupid. So if there are some mistakes, please try to deal with them. Oh, and I kinda don't watch My Little Pony, so again, sorry if I get anything wrong. I'll do my research.**

* * *

My name is Jason. I am your average freshman in high school. Getting decent grades, going with the flow, having a decent amount of friends, etc. My best friend is Brendan, a brony. He's been my best friend since we met, when we were 1, and our parents were friends. Unfortunately, his parents died when he was 2. They were in a car accident. He doesn't like talking about it with other people. If you meet him, don't push on the subject, unless you want to get punched in the face. Anyway, when he was 5, he got adopted into a new family, whom he was happy to be around. In 8th grade, he told me about My Little Pony. At first, I thought it was weird, but then I kinda warmed up to it, reading fanfics about it and such.

**Fast forward to us eating lunch in high school.**

"Hey Jason," Brendan said, "I have a fanfic for you to read."

"What is it called?" I asked.

"It's called 'An Affliction to the Heart'." He said to me. "Sadly, it isn't finished."

"Cool, I'll check it out."

The bell rang for the end of lunch, so we walked outside to the courtyard, only to be ambushed by Steve, the school bully.

"_Oh shit." _I thought.

"What do you want this time Steve?" I managed to say without sounding weak.

"Oh, nothing." Steve said, with an evil glint in his eye. "It's just that I need the answers for the Math test in a couple of weeks."

"_Couldn't this guy just not study and fail like any other normal person?"_

This was the time I decided that I didn't want to be pushed around anymore.

"No." I said, rather bluntly.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Brendan whispered.

"I'll show you." I answered.

"What did you just say?" Steve said, surprised.

"You heard me. I said no."

"You're gonna regret that, dweeb."

Before he even wound a punch, Brendan kicked him in the gut. I looked at him, surprised. You see, Brendan was a bit of a coward. However, he wasn't weak. After Steve doubled over, we heard a yell from behind us.

"What the heck are you three doing?"

"_Great." _I thought, _"It's the principal."_

Brendan and I turned around, slowly.

**10 minutes later**

After speaking to Steve, the principal gave us our verdict.

"You two have detention for two weeks!" She said.

We groaned.

**After school**

"Isn't this great. You just had to go and start something with snotbrain." Brendan said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of him always giving everyone orders." I replied.

After walking to our homes in an awkward silence, we came across a piece of paper. Being the good boy I am, I picked it up. While trying to look for a trashcan, I noticed it had writing on it. Curiosity got the best of me, and I read it.

_Hello Jason and Brendan. I understand that you have some knowledge of Equestria. We need your help._

_-Anonymous_

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brendan asked.

I gave him the piece of paper after I calmed down a bit. He read it and got an amused smirk on his face.

"That is pretty funny. Whoever did this must be a fan of My Little Pony too and wants to know some more stuff about it." Brendan said. "But how does he or she know our names?"

I shrugged. "Probably one of our classmates or something."

He nodded, crumpled the paper up and threw it in a trashcan we found. He missed the shot, not making it in the basket. When it hit the ground, there was a big explosion, knocking us off our feet. I blacked out.

* * *

**In case you are wondering, yes, An Affliction to the Heart is an actual fanfic. I own nothing of it. It goes to it's respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Change

**Hey there again guys and gals. For the uploading of this fanfic, I thought that I would post 2 chapters at least once a week. I will do my best to keep this criteria. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

An hour later, I woke up and sat up, looking at my surroundings. Everything was strangely… colorful. It seemed that we were in a forest of some sort. It was also rather dark, so my best guess was that it was nighttime. I looked up and saw the moon in the middle of the sky.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I heard a groan next to me. It sounded familiar.

"Hey Brendan, you ok?"

"Owwwwwww. My head hurts." He replied.

I turned my head to look at him and gasped. He was a pony. Yes, you heard me, a pony.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled.

"Don't yell so loud." Brendan complained. "What's wrong?"

"Umm… Well… You see…" I stammered.

"Get on with it." Brendan said, rather annoyed.

"You'reAPony." I said as quickly as I can.

"I'm a what now?" Brendan asked, confused.

I sighed. "A pony…"

"A PONY?!" Brendan shot straight up and ran… er… galloped to the nearest water source, which was a lake. He looked at his reflection and gasped.

I trotted towards the lake to look at myself. I stared, amazed at my reflection. I was a pony too. I had gray fur, a black mane and tail with… blue highlights? I was impressed, my two favorite colors. I know what you're thinking. **He just turned into a pony, and he was impressed by the color?** I am a strange child. I also had my glasses on. Thank god, or I would've been practically blind. Finally, I had a horn. That made me a unicorn. The thing that confused me the most was that I was, for a lack of better words, toony. The way I looked seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of anything.

"My… little… pony." Brendan muttered.

I looked at him, confused. "Did you just say… My Little Pony?"

He nodded. How could I be so stupid? No wonder why everything was so colorful. Wait, if I was a pony, than that would mean that I could have a cutie mark. I looked at my flank, and there it was. It was three blue stars surrounding the moon. That made sense, because I loved stargazing. It was also because I liked the night, because I could sneak around without being detected.

"_Cool." _I thought.

I looked at Brendan closely, examining him. He looked surprisingly normal. No, wait, let me rephrase that. He looked as normal as ponies back on Earth. He had light brown fur, and a dark brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was a compass, which also made sense. He was great with directions and loved exploring.

I looked up at the sky again and saw that the sky didn't change, not even a little bit. Knowing that it was strange, I asked Brendan about it.

"Shit. It's Night Mare Moon." He said.

Great. Just great. We had teleported to the time when Night Mare Moon came back. But that means that the Mane 6 were going to defeat her soon. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. A second later, he understood. "Ohhhhhh. Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Do you even know where we're supposed to go?"

"You underestimate me." He smirked. He turned around and started walking over to where the Mane 6 were. Knowing that he knew his way around, even in an unknown place, I followed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovering Our Powers

After about 15 minutes of walking, we came across a bridge. I looked at it, uncertainly.

"Do you really think that we can cross that?"

"Of course." Brendan said, rather smugly.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm the My Little Pony genius here, remember?"

"Well yea, but still."

"Stop being such a wuss and cross it."

"Ughhh. Fine." I sighed.

Brendan was the first one to step on it. I was right behind him. The bridge was creaking with every step. I noticed that the ropes were fraying.

"Brendan?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"The ropes are about to break."

"Why do you think that?" He turned to look at me as I said that, the smug look still on his face.

I pointed at the ropes and he looked at it. The smug look turned into horror.

"OH, COME ON!" He yelled as he turned around to run.

I ran after him. When it looked like that we could make it, the bridge collapsed and we fell. I brace for impact, and when I hit the ground, I blacked out. That's going to happen a lot, just for your information.

**10 minutes later**

I woke up and panicked.

"_Where am I?" _I thought.

Everything came back in a blur.

"_Oh, right. Brendan and I fell off the bridge. Wait? Where is Brendan anyway?"  
_

I looked around, and when I didn't see him, I panicked.

"BRENDAN?! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm right underneath you." Brendan managed to squeak out.

I got off of him and apologized.

"It's ok," He said, "I'm just glad you got your fat ass off of me."

I smiled. It was good to know he was still himself.

"So what now genius?" I said teasingly.

"We climb." He answered, pointing at one of the cliff walls.

I looked at where he was pointing and sighed. It was pretty high up. Then I remembered something crucial.

"Why climb when we can levitate up there?"

Brendan looked at me quizzically, until he noticed my horn.

"Uhhh… How did I not notice that?"

"I don't know, but you have been known for not noticing the obvious."

He nodded.

"Wait a second." He said, uncertainly. "How are we so sure that you are powerful enough to levitate both of us up there?"

"Come on Brendan. We won't know until I try, right?"

"I'm going to regret this, but go ahead."

I concentrated on my magic and imagined us floating out of there, and sure enough, I felt my hooves come off the ground.

30 seconds later, we came up to the other side of the bridge.

"Awessooooome." Brendan said, awes by my awesomeness.

I smiled and said "I try my best."

I looked around and noticed some bags. I walked up to them, and noticed a note.

_Jason and Brendan, this is for you._

_-Anonymous_

It had the same handwriting that the piece of paper had when we found it back on Earth.

"Hey Brendan, get over here."

I turned my head towards the bags. One bag was half black, half blue, which I assumed was mine. The other was brown, which was Brendan's. I looked inside my bag, and what I found surprised me. Inside was my phone and my watch.

"This could come in handy." I said to myself.

I looked at what Brendan found in his bag. It was a map of what seemed to be Ponyville and the surrounding areas.

He turned his head towards me to see what I had. I showed him. His face turned to one of jealously.

"How come you get technology and I get an old school map? Wouldn't a map on the phone be more reliable?"

"You forgot one thing. Apple Maps are never reliable."

He smiled. He then seemed to remember something.

"Crap! The Mane 6 and Night Mare Moon."

Oh yeah. Almost forgot about them. We packed our things up back into the bags and put them on.

"Let's go."

**5 minutes later**

We approached the old castle that the Mane 6 were battling Night Mare Moon in. We both chose a window and peeked in. Twilight already announced the Elements of Harmony and her and her friends were floating up, ready to unleash the magic of the Elements upon Night Mare Moon. But nothing happened.

"What the hell?" I asked outloud.

Confusion sweeped over the 6 girls. Heck, even Night Mare Moon looked confused. She regained her posture and laughed, evilly I might add.

"The time has come for you to die." She said, as she was charging up her magic.

"_No…" I thought "This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to win. This can't happen. It WON'T happen."_

I than teleported in front of Night Mare and put up a shield right as she fired it. Her beam of magic bounced off the shield.

"What the?" Night Mare said aloud, shocked, to my amusement. "And who are you?"

"I'm the person who's going to kick your ass." I replied.

Brendan than ran up next to me.

"Don't forget about me." He said.

Behind us, Twilight and the girls were awed by our bravery.

"What makes you think that you could defeat her? Even the Elements of Harmony didn't work." Twilight said, quite sadly.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" I said back, smiling.

All of a sudden, a voice boomed, out of nowhere.

"**The Elements of Harmony did not work because you did not have all of them." **It said.

"Aren't there only supposed to be six?" Twilight asked.

"**No. That was a little misinformation that my friend here put in." **The voice said, rather annoyed by whoever was with it.

"**Sorry…" **We heard another voice said.

"**Ahem… Anyways, there are eight Elements of Harmony, and the other two are here with you right now." **The first voice said.

Brendan and I looked at each other, shocked.

"Us?" We both said.

"**Yes. I summoned you two so you can help Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy defeat Night Mare and other enemies that come in your path. Brandon, you are the Element of Care, always concerned of the feelings of those around you. Jason, you are the Element of Compassion, always doing your best of any job given to you."**

I smiled. This was gonna be sweet. Brendan and I looked down and saw our necklaces. Mine had a blue star encrusted on it and Brendan's necklace had a compass on it.

"Let's do this." I said, confidence growing.

All of a sudden, Brendan and I and the girls were floating.

A look of fear showed up on Night Mare's face. We fired our collective power of the Elements. A stream of rainbow streamed towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out as the rainbow made contact with her.

There was a blinding flash, and Night Mare was gone. In her place was Princess Luna, looking small and terrified. I walked up to her and she flinched.

"It's ok Luna. I'm a friend."

I put up a hoof for her to grab and smiled.

She looked up at me and reached for my hoof, cautiously. She grabbed it and I pulled her up.

I looked at everypony else and smiled.

"Let's go to Celestia's castle."

* * *

**Well that took me a while to write. Thanks everybody that's been reading my fanfic :). And remember how I said that I was gonna upload two chapters a week? I changed my mind. I will upload one or two chapters on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Yes, you read that correctly. I WILL DO MY BEST TO DO THIS. This is going to be rough...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanations

"That won't be necessary." A voice said, from above.

"Princess Celestia!" We all said.

Luna seemed to shrink from seeing her sister. Celestia noticed this and said, "Don't worry my dear sister. I am not mad at you. I am mad at Night Mare Moon."

Luna looked up at Celestia and grinned shakily.

"So you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course I forgive you Luna. It was Night Mare that wanted eternal night, not you. You had every right to be jealous back then."

I decided to join in. "It is true that there are ponies that don't like your night. But there are some that love it, like me."

"And me." I heard Twilight say as she walked up next to me.

Luna looked at both of us and smiled. "Thank you. I feel much better."

Celestia looked at Brendan and me quizzically. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Jason, and this is Brendan." I said while Brendan waved.

"What strange names." Rarity said.

"Oh… Well this'll be kind of hard to explain." I said sheepishly.

"We have time." Celestia said.

I sighed and told them about who we are, what we were, where we came from and, so there wouldn't be a whole lot of confusion, I told them about My Little Pony. When I finished, everybody looked at us in awe, with the exception of Celestia.

"So you were teleported from another planet or, dare I say it, another dimension?"

"Yes. And I believe that we were teleported from forces more powerful than you." I said. "Oh… Uhh… No offense, of course." I added quickly.

"None taken. I have some questions to ask you." She said.

"Ask away."

"First of all, if you were a human and turned into a unicorn, how did you learn spells fast enough to save Twilight?"

"I have a theory. You see, I read a book back home that said that there used to be magic all around us, like here, in Equestria. There were only a select few in every other generation that could harness it and use it. Sadly, the power corrupted those humans, and they started enslaving other people. A higher being, who was pure, saw this happen, and somehow took the magic away. It did not take all of the magic, however, believing that there would be better humans to harness and use it. As I have stated before, there were only a select few in every other generation. My guess is that I am one of those select few. When I came here, my magical abilities unlocked due to the amount of magic."

The other ponies looked stunned, especially Twilight.

"You aren't the only book worm around here, Twilight." I smirked.

She looked away and blushed.

"_Cute."_ I thought.

"Impressive." The princess said, after recovering from the shock. "And now my second question; these writers of My Little Pony, how did they know about us?"

"That? Well, I don't know." I answered honestly.

"That's ok. Nopony has the answers to everything." Celestia said reassuringly.

"Now that we have everything out of the way," Rarity yawned, "Can we go back home? I'm tired."

Me and the other ponies yawned and nodded their heads in agreement. It was time to go to Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Party at Ponyville

After walking for about a half an hour, we finally arrived at Ponyville.

"So…" I said, "Where are Brendan and I going to sleep?"

"One of you guys can stay in the guest room at my house." Twilight said.

"Ah' also have a spare room for one of yall." Applejack said.

"Thank you guys. I'll go with A.J." Brendan said.

Applejack and Brendan then start walking to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ok. That means you're with me." Twilight said to me.

I yawned and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied

**The next morning**

I yawned and got out of bed, rubbing my eyes. I sniffed the air and smelled… pancakes. No… Haycakes. I heard my stomach growl. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. In there, I saw Spike cooking the food. I was thinking about scaring the carp out of him when he turned around.

"Hey there." He said. "You must be the pony Twilight told me about. Oh, and don't worry, Twilight already told me what you are. Also, thanks for saving the girls." He added.

"It was an honor. Although, I wasn't the only one who saved them."

"Oh right, Brendan. Well, tell him I say thanks too."

"Sure thing."

"Look at you two, already becoming best friends." We heard a voice behind us say.

Spike turned around and said, "I'm just glad I'm not the only guy here. Anyway, I made some haycakes."

"Thank you, Spike. And Jason," Twilight said "I am curious about your life back on Earth. How was it?"

I'm not very comfortable talking about my personal life about other people, but I made an exception.

"Well, my life was pretty normal. I had a decent amount of friends, getting good grades at school, and just generally going with the flow. The only thing that wasn't nice was a guy named Steve, the school bully. The day that we arrived here, I got tired of him pushing everybody around. Also, Brendan was with me. Steve was about to punch me when Brendan kicked him in the gut. Of course, the principal caught us and we got in trouble."

"Wow…" Twilight looked at me wide eyed. "If you don't mind me asking, how are humans like?"

"Well… In order to learn about humans, you also have to look at all the stuff we've done, good and bad. We have started wars over stupid things, like territory, and honorable things, like fighting for other people. There have been many poets, singers, musicians, writers, and other people like that throughout the course of our history. We invented science, math, even words… Well on my planet at least. Anyway, we also invented many devices, like the lightning rod on this building, except it isn't magical. There have been people that have been up to space. There have been people that kill others just because of the way they looked and acted. I can't really tell you everything because we have done so much on our world."

As Twilight was processing all of this information, Spike put the haycakes on the table. I nodded my thanks and dug in. Twilight sat down in front of me and started eating. Spike pulled out a gem from… Well, I don't really know. He walked out of the kitchen, munching on it. After a few minutes, Twilight and I put our dishes in the sink, rinsed them, and put them in the dishwasher. We walked outside, towards Sweet Apple Acres, where Brendan and Applejack were.

When we arrived, Applejack was bucking trees. McIntosh was plowing the fields and Granny Smith was in her rocking chair, asleep… I hoped. We walked towards Applejack. She saw us and waved.

"Hi Applejack." I said. "Where's Brendan?"

"Oh. Applebloom's showin' 'im around the farm. They should be back right… about… now."

As she finished saying the sentence, Applebloom and Brendan came out of the farmhouse.

"And that's that. Hope you liked the tour of Sweet Apple Acres." I heard Applebloom say, proudly.

"Thanks Applebloom." Brendan than turned his head and looked at me. He waved and walked over. "Hey Jason, Twilight. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking on you, that's all." I answered.

"Oh. Well I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"I didn't even break a sweat." I joked.

Twilight and Applejack rolled their eyes.

"What? That was pretty funny." I said, acting hurt.

"Ahm sorry sugarcube, but it wasn't."

"Yeah… you're right."

"Hey guuuuuuyyyysss."

We turned around and saw Pinkie Pie zooming towards us. She skidded to a halt in front of us.

"Hiya everypony!" She said.

"_Full of energy as always."_ I thought.

"Jason, Brendan, come with me to Sugarcube Corner." With that, she zoomed off.

Brendan and I looked at each other and shrugged. We trotted after her. Twilight and Applejack came beside us. When we walked into the building, it was dark.

"Is this a surprise party?" Brendan asked.

All of a sudden the lights turned on. There was a banner saying "Welcome to Ponyville!" There were tables filled with snacks and punch. The girls and Spike were in the middle of it all.

"How didja know?" Pinkie asked.

"Everypony knows you always throw awesome parties Pinkie." Brendan answered.

"Oh… Of course!"

"Ok." I said, clearing my throat to get everybody's attention. "Before any other ponies get here, we must discuss our identities." I pointed to Brendan and me. "I don't want to lie to everypony, but we will raise suspicions about us being from another planet if we use our original names."

"What should we call you then?" Fluttershy asked.

"Call me Zero." I replied

"You can call me Swift Fusion, or just Fusion." Brendan said.

"Ok Zero and Fusion." Spike said as more ponies started walking in. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Party at Ponyville cont.

The party Pinkie threw for us went on for a couple hours. Rainbow Dash did a sonic rainboom. Fusion and I drank some punch and made some new friends, like Vinyl, and Octavia. Fusion and I came up with an idea. We were going to bring some music to the party, with the help of Octavia and Vinyl of course. Fusion went to ask Octavia and I went to ask Vinyl.

"Hey Vinyl." I said when I found her.

"Oh hey. What up Zero?"

"Wanna play some wubs?" I asked

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Alright. Let's do this." I said as I made Vinyl's equipment appear outside after I saw Brendan and Octavia walk outside.

A couple of minutes later, Brendan and Octavia came back with her cello and some sheets of music. When she saw Vinyl's equipment, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Uh… Vinyl? I think I'm supposed to play. Fusion asked me."

"Well, Zero asked me to play." Vinyl replied.

"Well? Who's going to play?" Octavia asked.

Fusion and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Both of you are going to play… At the same time." Fusion said.

"What?!" Vinyl yelled. "Wubs and classical don't work well together."

"You'd be surprised." I said as Fusion handed the music sheets to both of them.

When they were prepared, I asked Spike to make the announcement. He nodded his head in excitement and went up to the microphone.

"Fillies and gentlecolts. Welcome to the party!"

Everybody started stomping their hooves on the ground.

"There will be two very talented musicians, Octavia and Vinyl, playing tonight. But there is a catch. They will be playing together!"

Everybody stopped stomping and started murmuring stuff like "That's impossible."

Spike went out of Octavia and Vinyl's way as they went to their respective places. After about a minute, they started playing.

(Disclaimer: I do no own this video or music and stuff. Repeat, I do not own any of it. watch?v=Gw6QlHEAcz4)

When the song ended, everybody went crazy and started cheering, stomping, and whistling. Octavia and Vinyl smiled and bowed.

"Told you it would work." Fusion said as Octavia and Vinyl approached.

"That was awesome!" Vinyl said as her and Octavia high-fived… or high-hoofed or whatever. "Zero, how did you come up with this idea?"

"Actually, it was Fusion's idea. He likes wubs and classical music."

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said. "That definitely made this party 20% cooler."

The party went on until about 10:00. Everybody started yawning and went home. I looked at the sky for a second and sighed. I was walking home with Twilight. When we arrived, I opened the door for her.

"Look at that. Humans have manners" She snickered.

"Oh hardy har har." I replied, smiling.

"Are you going to come inside?"

"Nah. Thought about stargazing tonight. You know, back home, I could never really see the stars clearly."

"Oh. Can I look at them with you?" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Why not?"

She went to get her telescope as I sat done. I was working on a spell during the party and decided that now was the perfect time to test it out. I used it and I vanished. Well, not exactly, I turned into a mass of shadows. I just didn't turn black. If someone were to punch me, their fist would phase through me. It was time to scare Twilight. As I finished the spell, Twilight walked out with her telescope.

"Hey Zero, I got my…" She trailed off when she didn't see me. "Zero? Where are you?"

"BOOO!" I screamed as I reappeared in front of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I started laughing my ass off. When I calmed down, Twilight slapped me.

"Yep… I deserved that one." I admitted.

After a moment of awkward silence, Twilight started giggling.

"Yes." She said. "Yes you did."

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"Well... Let's just say you're lucky that you saved me and my friends."

"Don't forget about Fusion."

"Of course." She said as she walked past me with her telescope.

She sat down and started to look through it. I walked up next to her and sat down, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

**As I have said before, I do not own any rights of the video I linked. Sorry I couldn't find anything better, I'm just lazy :p. Anyways, thank you for more than 600 views. Wait... 600?! WHAT THE HELL?! Don't you guys have anything better to do? Wait! I was just kidding! Come back... (Oh, can't forget about my visitors: 200+) On a serious note, thank you for reading my fanfic. I can't wait to make more for you guys... and gals. Don't stop being awesome.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't upload this yesterday. Bit of writer's block mixed with procrastination. Heh... Anyways, I edited Chapter 5 a bit towards the end. If you didn't read it yesterday, than I suggest you go back and check it out. As always, enjoy! Also, from now on, it'll be the original storyline, but with Zero and Fusion, some of the dialogue will be changed, and there might be some side stories.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ticket Master

After looking at the stars for about 30 minutes, I saw Twilight yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired." I said.

She nodded and grabbed her telescope and started walking inside. I trotted past her and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Zero."

"No problem."

We walked inside, said our goodnights and went to bed. After a while, I went to sleep.

**The next day.**

"Zero? Zero, wake up."

"Huh? What?" I sat up, groggily.

I looked around the room and saw Twilight.

"Good morning Zero." She said.

I groaned a bit and got out of bed, stretching. "Morning Twilight."

"Applejack asked me if I could help her at the orchard and I was wondering if you could come too."

"No problem. Just let me get cleaned up and we'll be on our way."

"Alright."

Twilight walked out of the room. A couple of seconds later, I follow suit and went to the bathroom to clean myself for a bit. I washed my face and put my mane into place. I walked out of the bathroom and went outside where Twilight and Spike were waiting.

"Alright, let's go."

Twilight grinned while Spike climbed up onto her back.

"I wonder if Fusion's there." I said, thinking aloud.

"Yea. We haven't seen him in a while." Spike replied.

Twilight nodded in agreement.

When we arrived at Sweet Apple Orchard, we saw Applejack buck apples and Fusion carrying bucketfuls of apples.

"Since when did you work out?" I said jokingly.

"Well hello there to you too" He replied, rolling his eyes.

I smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Help will be great."

I nodded and used my magic to pick up two buckets. I placed one on my back and the other one was still surrounded by my magic aura, which was night blue. I never noticed it before, considering the circumstances back then.

Fusion sighed in relief. "Thank Celestia for your magic."

I only smiled and continued working. After about an hour of working, Fusion and I walked back to the entrance of the orchard. We saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing. After a while, they started hoof-wrestling.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"They're arguing about the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said.

"Why?"

She showed me the two tickets to the GGG.

"I see..."

"Don't tell me... You want to go to?" She said, slightly irritated.

"Well... It would be nice, but I can see you already have a hoof full with these two. I don't want to put anymore pressure on you."

She sighed happily. "At least you understand."

Twilight's stomach growled. Rainbow Dash and Applejack stopped arguing and looked at her.

"You know what? I'll think about this over lunch." Twilight said.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash nodded their heads, glared at each other, and walked off their separate ways. After that, my stomach growled.

"Heh... Guess I'm hungry too. Can I go with you?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "Do you want to come Fusion?"

"No thanks. I had a big breakfast. I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Alright, see ya later." Fusion and I hoof bumped before he walked into to see if anybody else needed help.

Twilight started walking off with Spike on her back and I caught up with her. We found a restaurant and sat down at a table outside. The waiter took our orders. After a few moments, we saw everybody else go inside the restaurant.

The waiter walked up to us with our food and asked "Are you going to eat in the rain?"

"I'm sorry sir," I said, confused. "But it isn't raining."

"Might want to look up." Twilight stated, annoyed.

I did and saw Rainbow Dash up at the clouds, where she made a hole so the rain didn't fall on us.

"Is this for the ticket?" Twilight asked.

"Heh... well... you see..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"Rainbow, I don't want any favors."

"Whatever you say." Rainbow then flew off, and the hole filled in with the rain cloud.

Seeing this, I put up a shield around us before any of the rain hit us. Twilight looked at me, confused. She then looked up and sighed with relief.

"Thanks." She said.

I grinned and nodded. We ate our lunch and with the shield still around us, we began walking to no place in particular. When it stopped raining, I put down the shield. All of a sudden, the rest of the girls came up to Twilight.

"What the?" I said to myself.

I saw Fusion run up to me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"The other girls heard about the ticket and now they want Twilight to take them."

Great. Just great. We turned our heads at the sound of the girls arguing.

"QUIET!" Twilight yelled, surprising all of us. "Please, just let me think."

She sat down with her head down, looking kind of sad. Fusion, being the Element of Care, walked up to her. After a while, I walked after him, glaring at the girls for a bit. They looked kinda sad too.

"Twilight... Are you okay?" I heard Fusion ask.

Twilight looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Fusion, what do I do?"

Fusion just looked down sadly. That was weird. Fusion was a brony back when he was Brendan. Doesn't he know what to do? Or maybe it was because he was caught up in his emotions? I sighed. I looked up all of a sudden, coming up with an idea.

"Twilight. Why don't you ask Celestia for more tickets? I mean, you are her student, right? I know she'll understand."

"What if she refuses?" She asked.

"I doubt she will, but if it comes to that, then say that you don't want to go either. I can see that you care about your friend's feelings and you don't want to hurt them." I smiled warmly at her.

"Since when did you come up with the amazing ideas?" Fusion joked.

"Shut it. I'm having a moment here." I joked back.

Twilight smiled at our behavior and got up. We then walked to her house.

While Twilight told Spike what she wanted him to write, I took Fusion into the guest room and talked to him.

"What the hay happened to you back there? Why didn't you remember anything from the show?"

He just looked at me, confused. "Show? What show?"

"N... nevermind..." What the hell was going on?

I heard a shocked gasp come from the next room. Fusion and I looked at each other and walked out of the guest room. Twilight and the girls were smiling as we walked out.

"Let me guess. Tickets for everypony?" Fusion asked.

"Yepiroo!" Pinkie said.

"Sweet."

"So when is the Gala again?" I asked.

"Should be in about a couple of weeks." Twilight answered.

"Ok. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm gonna go meet the love of my life." Rarity said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ahm gonna sell some of my treats and spruce up the farm a bit." Applejack answered.

"I'm gonna have fun!" Of course, Pinkie said that.

"I'm going to show the Wonderbolts my most awesome tricks." Rainbow Dash then started to strut around the room while flapping her wings.

"I'm gonna go to the garden." Fluttershy said with the most adorable smile ever.

I couldn't help but silently "D'aaawww" inside my head.

"I'm just going to talk to Celestia for a bit." Twilight said. "What about you guys?"

Fusion and I looked at each other.

"Probably walk around the castle a bit. Maybe I can see each of you girls for a bit while we're there." I answered. Fusion nodded in agreement.

"Ok. It's getting kinda late. You girls," Fusion cleared his throat to get Twilight's attention, "And guy go home."

Everybody nodded in agreement and went to their respective homes. Me, on the other hand, used my magic to levitate some spell books to me.

"I'm going to go to my room and study for a bit. See you in the morning?" I asked Twilight.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Applebuck Season- Part 1

I woke up with a bit of a headache. "Owww..." I looked at the books on the nightstand. "Did I really stay up all night studying? Huh. Never thought I'd say that."

The spells that I were learning seemed pretty complex. It was alteration and transmutation spell. Why? 'Cause why not? Anyways, I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Hey Zero,_

_I see you did an all-nighter. You and Twilight sure have a lot in common._

_Anyways, we went into town when we thought there was an earthquake._

_How in Equestria did you sleep through that?_

Did I really sleep through a possible earthquake? I must have been REALLY tired. I continued reading the note.

_Turns out that it wasn't an earthquake. It was a stampede that was headed to town._

_Don't worry, Applejack saved us. Now we're trying to come up with something to say how grateful we are to have her._

_Pretty girly, right? Anyways, the girls and Fusion might need your help. They're at Sugarcube Corner._

_-Spike_

I thought for a bit. I looked at said food on the table and started eating it as fast as I can so I could help the girls out. When I was done, I trotted out of the library and towards Sugarcube Corner. I walked in and saw the girls snacking on cupcakes while they tried to come up with ideas.

"Hey guys. Zero's up." Fusion said, walking up to me. "How the hay did you sleep through that?"

I merely shrugged. "I guess I'm just that good at sleeping. Maybe not as good as Spike though..."

Fusion and the girls turned their heads towards Spike, who fell asleep while eating his cupcake, snoring softly. The girls giggled for a bit. Fusion grinned.

"I guess I have to bring him back home." Twilight said, still giggling. She levitated him onto her back.

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked.

"Not at all." She replied, grinning. And was she... blushing?

Now that I think about it... I think I might be falling for her... Me? Falling for a pony? I shook those thoughts out my head, at least for now.

I followed Twilight out of the building and to the house. I started thinking about Twilight again. Well, she was smart, and always thinks logically. My favorite thing about her though was her appreciation for books. Man, am I sounding like an egghead now? Rainbow won't let me live this down if she found out about this. Along the way, Twilight asked me a question.

"What do you like?"

"What? Why?" I inquired.

"Well, you are from another planet. I would like to know what certain individual beings like."

"Ok then... Hm... Well, like you, I love reading. Especially history. And myths."

"Why myths?"

"They tell you a lot about how people thought the world worked back then. There was even a myth where a god controls the rising and setting of the sun."

"Doesn't seem unlikely now, does it?"

I chuckled a bit at that.

"Anyways," She continued, "What spells were you studying last night?"

"Oh, that? Well, they were alteration and transmutation."

She gasped. "That advanced already?"

"Well, I did learn simple spells without even knowing about them"

She pondered a bit and sighed. "Yea, I guess you're right. Just be careful, okay?"

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Seriously?" I said, looking back at her.

She looked back with eyes full of sadness. Maybe she did have feelings for me?

"Fine... Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

She smiled and surprised me by hugging me, but carefully so Spike didn't fall off her back.

"Thank you."

I only stood there for a bit, shocked, but quickly recovered and hugged her back. We pulled away, blushing.

"So, uh... let's take Spike home shall we?" I finally said.

Twilight looked away a bit and nodded.

* * *

**Sorry that this was short, I just wanted to put something up and say that I was sorry that I wan't hitting the deadline like I promised. Again, sorry that it was short. I hope you guys and gals don't hate me for this... but you'd have to wait a couple of days before I upload another chapter... so yeah...  
*Runs away before anyone can beat me up.***


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Applebuck Season- Part 2

**Hello again guys and gals. Before I begin the story, I would like to make my OCs Juniors instead of Freshmans. I have read an article about the age of the Mane 6. So for my OCs, Jason (Zero) and Brendan (Fusion), they are either 18 or 19. Here are the mane 6 from oldest to youngest with their age:  
Applejack: 24  
Rarity: 23  
Fluttershy: 21  
Rainbow Dash: 21  
Pinkie Pie: 20  
Twilight Sparkle: 19  
I will provide the article right now: /blog/268/entry-5526-how-old-are-the-mane-6/  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this article.  
Sorry that you had to read all of that, just thought that I would clarify it. As always, enjoy.**

* * *

We got to Twilight's house after a couple of minutes of silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, mind you. It was the kind of silence that made you think of whatever. What I was thinking about why Twilight liked me. I mean, it was pretty obvious. The way she blushed when I asked if I could drop Spike off with her. The way she hugged me when I pinkie promised to be careful. But I thought it was too soon. Maybe wait for a couple more days, maybe even a couple of weeks, and see what fate threw at us. I was snapped out of my thoughts when we came up to her house. As usual, I opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks and walked inside. I walked inside after her and shut the door. She walked up the stairs to put Spike in his basket as she left me to my own devices. I decided to practice one of the spells I studied, which was a simple transmutation spell. I looked at a piece of dust and thought about changing it into a piece of wood. Simple right? Well, too me it was, because in about half a second, said dust turned into said wood. I heard an excited squee from behind me. I turned around and saw Twilight, smiling.

"Oh, hey Twilight." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my hoof.

"You did a transmutation spell!" She yelled happily

"Twilight, calm down. Spike is sleeping, remember."

She nodded and tried to calm down.

"Okay. I'm calm."

"Good. Besides, there is nothing to be excited about. It was a simple transmutation spell."

"Nothing to be excited about? Zero, you just did a "simple" complex spell and completed it in under a second. Usually, it takes other ponies 10 seconds to do it. And that's if they mastered it."

"What? Huh, wow. But you're the Element of Magic, not me. I'm sure you'd do better than me."

"You'd really think so?"

"I know so. I mean, you aren't Celestia's student for nothing."

She nodded in understanding.

"Well," I continued "Let's go back to Sugarcube Corner before anypony thinks something happened to us."

With that, we went back to the building. We looked inside and saw that only Pinkie was in there, cleaning up the mess and humming to herself.

"Hey Pinkie." I greeted. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no thanks! It's okay." She replied with that smile of hers. "OOOH! We came up with something for Applejack. We're gonna throw..."

"Throw?" Twilight inquired.

"You'll see." Pinkie giggled as she resumed cleaning up the place and humming a tune to herself again.

Twilight and I only looked at each other and shrugged.

**4 days later...**

"A PARTY!" Pinkie suddenly yelled.

"OH SONUVA-" I screamed out as I fell off the ladder I was on, putting up decorations.

I may have magic, but I'm not lazy. Sometimes, I like to do things the "old fashioned" way. Anyways, Pinkie hopped up to me as I dusted myself off.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured. "Just a tip though, don't do that when I'm up high, okay?"

"Okey dokey lokie!" She hopped off, seeing if she can put up any other decorations.

After about 30 minutes of setting up the celebration, I saw Rarity put up the last piece of decoration, which was a banner with apples on it.

"Has anypony seen Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I haven't seen her all week." Rainbow answered.

"Not since the stampede." Pinkie added.

"Don't worry though, Applejack is never late." Rainbow assured.

"I really hope your right." I muttered.

Twilight walked up to the stage we prepared and then to the podium. She levitated her note cards and started talking. I wasn't paying much attention to her speech as I was worried about Applejack.

_"I hope she's ok. She did mention something about Applebuck Season. I hope she didn't overwork herself."_

I came back from my thoughts when I noticed that everyone was muttering to themselves. I looked up at the stage where Applejack was, but she seemed... different.

Her head was going back and forth towards the trophy we got her, going, "Woo-ooo!"

Pinkie decided to join in as well. After a while, Twilight cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Well, anyway, thanks for being there for all of Ponyville."

"And thank you for giving me the shiny award thingy. *yawn* If you excuse me, I hafta go back to the farm."

Applejack walked off the stage, dragging the trophy with her, making a screeching noise.

"Is it just me, or did she seem-" Twilight said after Applejack walked past us.

"Tired?" Rainbow suggested.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Messy?" We all looked at Rarity. "What? Did you see her mane?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see what's going on." I said, looking towards the direction Applejack went to.

Fusion nodded. "I'm with Zero. I'm worried."

Twilight nodded her head too. With that, the three of us walked towards the orchard.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Applebuck Season- Part 3

When we arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, we heard somebody bucking a tree. We headed towards the sound and, surprise surprise, it was Applejack. She shook herself awake and tried to buck a tree she already bucked. After adjusting her position, and bucked again, only to hit a bucket of apples. Applejack then started walking towards another part of the orchard.

"What on earth is that pony doing?" I heard Twilight ask. "Hey Applejack!"

Applejack stopped in her tracks. We waited for her to turn around when I heard faint snoring coming from her.

"Applejack!" I called out.

She snored.

"Applejack!"

Another snore. I opened my mouth to wake her up, but Fusion put his hoof up to my mouth.

"I got this." He said.

He ran up in front of her when I facehoofed.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_

"Applejack!"

"Huh? What?" Applejack awoke, shaking her head. "Oh... Howdy Fusion."

"Why are you doing Applebuck Season all alone?"

"Big Mac hurt himself."

Twilight joined in. "What about all of your other relatives I met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?" She inquired.

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria, and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So yeah, I'm on my own." Twilight then ran in front of her. "Which means I should git back to work."

Twilight didn't budge.

"Ahem, hint hint. Get back to work?"

"Fine." Twilight said, definitely not amused, and walked off to the side.

Applejack started swaying. "Ehh... Could you step aside Twilight.

"I just did."

I walked up to Applejack. "A.J., you don't look so good."

She shook her head. "Don't any of you worry none, I'm just fine and dandy."

Applejack went up to another tree and tried to buck it, but to no avail.

"Do you want some help?" Fusion asked.

"Help? No way, no how."

"There is no way that you could do this alone Applejack. Please?"

Applejack went up into Fusion's face. "Is that a challenge?"

"Uh... No?"

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do this. Now if you excuse me, I have apples to buck." Applejack went off further into the orchard.

Fusion just looked at Twilight and I with a concerned look on his face.

"Let's go back to my house and we can think of ideas to help her." Twilight suggested. She began walking home.

With nothing better to do, Fusion and I followed her.

**One hour later.**

"Ugh! I can't think of anything." Fusion said.

Fusion and I were on the balcony while Twilight went back inside to see if there were any books that would help. All of a sudden, we heard screaming. We looked towards the screaming and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards us, FAST. I saw that she was coming right towards me.

_"Well shi-"_ I thought before Rainbow crashed into me, and I blacked out.

**5 minutes later.**

"What is up with me and blacking out?" I muttered to myself as I woke up.

My body was aching all over. I let out an audible groan when I tried to get up.

"No you don't." I heard Fusion say, putting his hoof against my body, keeping me lying down in the bed.

"What happened after Rainbow hit me?"

"We got you into your room. Rainbow quickly explained to us what happened before passing out herself. Twilight brought Rainbow inside and laid her down in her room."

"Was Applejack the cause of it?"

"You got it."

"Where did Twilight go?"

"She went to the orchard."

"Let me go."

"I can't! You're injured."

"I can heal myself you know."

Fusion face hoofed. "Of course you can."

I finished the healing spell and told Fusion to stand back.

"Okay." He said "What are you going to d-"

I teleported behind a tree in the orchard. I peeked out and heard Applejack's voice.

"Kelp? I don't need any kelp! I don't even like seaweed."

"HELP!" Twilight yelled. "You need help!"

"No can do Twilight. I am gonna prove to everypony that I can do this myself... OW!" She yelped in pain when her head hit a branch. "Now if you excuse me, I have ta go help Pinkie Pie."

She staggered away to Sugarcube Corner.

"What the hay was that all about?" I said, scaring Twilight. "Oh... heh heh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, I was trying to talk some sense into her but she's just so stubborn."

"She said she was going to help Pinkie, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just curious." I said as I teleported to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

**Sorry that these aren't any longer. It's just that I'm making this up along the way. I watch the episode the chapter is affiliated with, but I change some of the dialogue and scenes. Also, with the addition with 2 new characters to the show, I have to make some new dialogue. Again, sorry that some of these chapters aren't longer. Anyway, I'll (hopefully) post a new chapter tomorrow. See ya guys and gals there.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Applebuck Season- Part 4

I appeared in front of the store.

_"Here we go..."_ I pushed the door open and walked in.

I waited to hear Pinkie's or Applejack's voice, and sure enough, I did. I could hear them in the kitchen. I casted my shadow form spell and hid in the doorway. I saw Applejack put earth worms into a bowl.

_"Ok, something's really wrong with Applejack."_

"Oooh. That looks delicious." Pinkie said.

I mentally face hoofed. I decided that now was better than never. I backed out of the hallway and returned to normal, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey girls." I said, startling the both of them. "Sorry."

"That's fine, Zero. What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"Just making sure you girls are okay. Especially you Applejack."

"Ahm okay Zero." Applejack replied, glaring at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It looks like you're done here Applejack, so go back to bucking, okay?"

She kept glaring at me.

"You do want to prove to anypony that you can do it, right?" Slowly, she nodded. "Good. Now go back to bucking."

Applejack nodded again and walked out. When she was out of the store, I looked back at Pinkie.

"Do you really think that it looks good?"

"Yep!"

I face hoofed. "Pinkie, for Celestia's sake, it has worms in it!"

Her ears lowered. "Oh, I never noticed that. I guess I was just excited that I was running the store by myself."

"Hey, Pinkie, it's ok. Anypony could get excited over something like that."

She perked up a bit.

"So, how about we make more muffins? Properly?"

She nodded happily as I smiled.

"Let's get to work."

After an hour passed by, Pinkie got the muffins out of the oven and put them on the counter.

"Wow, they look delicious."

"Yepirooni. You can have one. They are free after all."

"Can I take three? One for me, one for Twilight and one for Spike?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks Pinkie. I'll see ya later." I said as she gave me a bag to put the muffins in.

"See ya."

I started nibbling on my muffin as I was walking towards Twilight's house. I knocked on the door and waited. Spike answered.

"Hey Zero, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Spike, just thought that I would give these to you and Twilight." I levitated the muffins towards him.

"Thanks, do you want to come inside?"

"Sure."

He stepped aside so I could come in. He closed the door and opened the bag.

"These smell delicious."

"Well, I did help make them. Where's Twilight?"

"She's out on the balcony reading a book."

"Thanks." I levitated one of the muffins out of the bag and walked upstairs to the balcony.

I opened the door quietly, so I wouldn't disturb Twilight. I walked up right behind her. I put my mouth up to her ear.

"Hey there Twilight." I whispered.

"Aw buck!" She screamed. It was a good thing I put a sound barrier up in time, or all of the fillies and colts in Equestria would've heard that.

"Did I scare ya?" I snickered.

She only glared at me.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Muffin?" I levitated the muffin to her.

"I guess I could accept your apology." She said happily as I gave it to her. She took a bite out of it. "These are really good."

"Yeah. You can thank Pinkie for her. I only helped."

"Whatever you say."

I sat down next to her and actually started eating it.

"You know, this is nice. I never really had a time like this. Just... quiet." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"I always had a ton of homework, especially in high school."

"You still go to school?"

"Oh, right. Humans stop going to school whenever they drop out of high school or college. College is where you study certain subject so you can get a job you want. Anyways, we're getting off topic. The reason why I never had peace and quiet was because I would always get yelled at..." I looked down at the ground, unhappily.

"For what?"

"My 8 year old brother would always blame stuff on me. Whenever HE broke something, he would go crying to our mom or dad and start saying that it was me. They always believed him. Always. They would keep going on and on about how much of an 'angel' he is because of how young he was. It disgusted me."

"I would've never guessed that from how you behaved."

"Well, I'm still me, even after all of that. And nothing will change that... hopefully." I joked.

Twilight lightly nuzzled my shoulder. "Pinkie promise?."

"Pinkie promise."

I blushed a bit and looked at her. Maybe now was the right time to ask?

"Hey Twilight? I was wondering, do you want to-"

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash coming from the orchard.

_"What perfect timing."_

Twilight got up and ran out of the house. I was right behind her. When we arrived, we saw Applejack beneath a bunch of apples. Twilight and I levitated them off of her.

"Are you ok A.J.?"

"Yea... I'm fine..."

"What the hay happened?"

"I was pulling a wagon full of apples up a hill towards the farm when I fell asleep."

"Okay, I can imagine what happened after that."

"Applejack, do you need help now?" Twilight asked, clearly hoping she would say yes.

"Heh... yeah."

"Ok, I'll get the girls. Zero, help Applejack inside her house." I nodded as she ran off.

I looked at the wagon and back at Applejack. I levitated her into the wagon and got some buckets of apples and levitated them. I pulled the wagon towards the barn.

"Thanks... Zero..."

"Don't mention it Applejack. It's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I heard her sigh. "Ahm sorry for being stupid."

"Don't worry Applejack, pride can get in the way of a lot of things."

After a while, go to the barn. I levitated her onto my back and went inside. I looked around to see where I could put her and saw a couch. I levitated her once again and placed her on the couch. After a couple of seconds, I heard her snoring. Pleased to see that she was finally resting, I went inside and saw the other girls at work. I saw Twilight and walked over to her.

"Hey Twilight, you need any help?"

"Yes please."

I walked with her through the orchard and helped her pick apples and put them in the basket.

After a couple of minutes, Twilight asked, "So what were you going to tell me back home?"

I stiffened up a bit, but kept walking. "Oh. What I wanted to ask you was... Do you want to go out with me?"

Twilight stopped in her tracks and looked back at me.

_"She's gonna say no, isn't she?"_

"O-of course I'll go out with you!"

She tackled me and hugged me. I hugged her back, as happy as I could be.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's finish up our work and tell the others when we'er done, ok?"

She got off of me, blushed, and nodded. I smiled at her and continued working.

After 30 more minutes of walking, we came back to the farm.

"Hey everpony, I have an announcement to make. Twilight and I are dating."

There was silence as everybody let it sink in. Pinkie was the first one to react.

"YAAAY! Zero and Twilight are dating. Zero and Twilight are dating."

Twilight and I blushed.

"That's good ta hear. Now how about we eat some pie?" Applejack said as she got pies out of her house.

After we ate, Twilight and I got up from the table. I saw Fusion trot up to me.

"Zero, good luck." He hoof bumped.

"Thanks."

Twilight and I waved goodbye to everybody and walked home. When we got there, we walked inside. Twilight kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She said as she went up the stairs to her room.

"G-Goodnight." I stuttered.

She looked back at me and giggled. I walked to my room, happily wondering what the next day would bring.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Griffon the Brush Off- Part 1

Before you ask, these events were a few days after I had my first date with Twilight. I'm not gonna go into all the details. We just had a picnic under the night sky and just... talked. Anyways, I was in the park with Twilight. She was reading a book as I was just thinking about my future, and a little bit about my past. I was wondering how my family was doing. Sure, my mom and dad liked my brother better than me, but I was their son, so they had to at least be a little worried, right? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Pinkie bouncing towards us.

"Hey Pinkie."

"Hiya Zero! Hiya Twilight!"

"Hi Pinkie." Twilight responded, face buried in her book.

"So, what do you want Pinkie?"

"Oh, well... Why did I come over here?" She asked herself, putting a hoof up to her chin. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. While I'm here, do you want to hear a story about Rainbow Dash?"

"Eh, I have nothing better to do today anyway."

"Okie dokie lokey!" She started on her story.

* * *

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down *swoosh* and right before she hit the ground*shoom* she pulled up *vrrrmmm*!"

"Uh-huh." I said, not trying to sound disinterested.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" She stood up on her hind legs when she was saying this, and fell over.

"Yeah, great."

Pinkie got up and looked up at the sky. I followed her gaze and saw Rainbow Dash flying overhead. Pinkie bounced along, hoping to talk to her.

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard her yell out.

I saw Rainbow look back at Pinkie for a second before picking up speed. Pinkie started trotting, hoping to catch up with Rainbow. I looked back at Twilight.

"So how's the book?" I asked.

Twilight looked up at me. "It's amazing. It's about a detective named Sherlock Tomes-"

"Wait a minute. Sherlock Tomes?" I interrupted

"Yes... what's wrong with that?"

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry." I said, calming down a bit. "It's just... there is a book like that very similar back home, except his name was Sherlock Holmes."

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock Holmes. I don't own Sherlock Tomes. That is just a name I saw pop up somewhere for a Sherlock x MLP crossover)

"Really? It's weird about how your world and my world are so alike. Except for the ponies and magic, of course."

I nodded. "Yeah, I wonder why that is..."

All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash from behind me. I turned around to see Rainbow slide down a mountain.

"Oooooh." Twilight and I said simultaneously.

* * *

Twilight and I went back to town. We saw Pinkie walking around, asking other ponies about where Rainbow Dash was. She saw us and walked over.

"Hey! Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" She asked us.

"Isn't she up there?" Twilight answered, looking up at a cloud above us.

I looked up too and saw Rainbow's tail sticking out.

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yelled.

Rainbow looked up, startled. She looked around frantically and zoomed off towards Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie bounced off after her.

I looked at Twilight, confused. "Do you have any idea why Pinkie wants Rainbow?"

"Nope. Not a single clue." Twilight said, sounding as confused as I was.

I heard someone running towards us, so I turned around and saw Fusion. He ran past us, looked back, and turned around. He stopped in front of us.

"Zero... Twilight... I..." He gasped.

"Take it easy Fusion. Catch your breath first." I told him.

He nodded and sat down for a couple of seconds. Afterwards, he shook his head and looked back at me, smiling.

"I have great news."

"Well? Don't leave me hanging."

"I asked Octavia out and she said yes!"

"Congratulations!" Twilight said, smiling back at Fusion.

"Good for you bro!" I high-hoofed him.

"Yeah. I got to go now. I need to make reservations at her favorite restaurant!" With this, he ran off.

"Good luck!" I yelled after him.

Chuckling, I looked at Twilight. "So, do you want to go anywhere?"

"Well, I am pretty hungry, now that you mention it."

"Sugarcube Corner?"

"That sounds great."

I smiled and walked towards the store.

* * *

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" I greeted as I walked in.

"There's the two lovebirds." Mr. Cake said. "What can I get you two?"

Did I forget to mention that about almost every pony in Ponyville knew about us? Yes? Well it's true.

"Just a cupcake for me." I answered.

"Same here." Twilight said.

Twilight and I walked towards a table and waited for Mr. Cake to get our food.

"Here you go. Two cupcakes. On the house." Mr. Cake winked.

"Are you sure? I have some bits right here." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy."

"Thank you Mr. Cake."

We ate our cupcakes in silence, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Twilight headed back to her house after we ate. I was just walking around town, thinking about my life. After some more walking and thinking, I saw Pinkie and Rainbow by the mail office, where Rainbow was adjusting a cloud that she got, adjusting it's position according to Pinkie's instructions.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-"

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow yelled, annoyed.

"Oh, uh, I mean it's perfect!"

"What are you girls doing?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"You'll see." Pinkie winked. She looked back at Rainbow. "Wait for my signal."

Pinkie walked up to the building and looked through a window. She then walked to the side of the doorway, hiding. I saw Spike come out, carrying a bunch of scrolls. Pinkie gave the "signal" and Rainbow kicked the cloud, making thunder. Spike, surprised, dropped the scrolls. He stood there for a couple of seconds, and started hiccuping. I chuckled.

Pinkie started laughing. "Look Rainbow! We made him hiccup."

Rainbow started chuckling as well.

"Heheh. Good one Pinkie *hic* Pie. You always *hic* know how to *hic* get me good like *hic* this." Spike managed to say.

He bent down to grab a scroll. He got back up with the scroll in his hand, when he hiccuped once again, but breathing fire this time. The fire hit the scroll and the scroll disappeared.

"We didn't hurt you, did we little guy?" Pinkie asked, concerned.

"Nah. It's *hic* fine. Dragons are *hic* fireproof"

Relieved, Pinkie looked at Rainbow and started laughing. Rainbow laughed along with her. I smiled and shook my head. I turned towards Spike, who had the rest of the scrolls in his hand.

"I think you should let me carry those. Don't want you accidentally sending all of those to Celestia."

He nodded as I levitated the scrolls above my head.

"Thanks *hic* Zero."

"No problem. Where are you taking these?"

"To *hic* Twilight's."

"Alright, hop on. But ride me backwards. Don't want you setting my mane on fire."

He nodded again and climbed on. I heard lightning from behind me again. I turned my head to see Pinkie laughing and hiccuping. I laughed too and headed towards the library.

* * *

"Twi- *hic* -light! I'm *hic* here with Ze- *hic* -ro." Spike announced as we walked inside.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Twilight called from upstairs. She walked down and give me a hug. "Hi Zero."

"Hi Twilight." I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

She blushed as Spike made a disgusted look on his face. I chuckled a bit. Man, I've been doing that a lot now, huh? Spike started hiccuping again.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Twilight inquired.

"Oh, Pinkie and Rainbow scared him with a prank. He also picked up a scroll and hiccuped fire, accidentally sending it to Celestia."

As if on cue, Spike burped out two scrolls. One was the scroll that Spike accidentally sent. Another was a letter from the Princess.

I opened it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I believe you may have accidentally sent me this scroll._

_From, Princess Celestia._

"I think we owe the princess an explanation." Twilight said.

"Got it. I'll get the ink, quill, and parchment."

After I got the required items, I gave them to Spike, seeing that he didn't have the hiccups anymore. Twilight told him what she wanted him to write, which was how and why the scroll was sent by accident.

When Spike was about to send it, the writing disappeared. Thankfully, he noticed.

"Uh, Twilight? The writing disappeared."

"What?" She asked.

I heard laughing from outside. I looked through the window and saw a pink fluffy tail and a rainbow tail sticking out of a bush.

"I think I found the culprits." I pointed toward the bush.

Twilight looked outside and saw Pinkie and Rainbow laughing and running away. She smiled.

"Just a harmless prank." She said.

"I know a spell that can make invisible ink to regular ink and vice versa."

"Really? What book did you read that from?"

"Uhh... That one." I pointed at said book.

She levitated the book towards her and turned the pages until she found the right spell. Satisfied, she put the book back and powered the spell up. She shot magical energy towards the paper. After a couple of seconds, the words reappeared and Spike sent it. I looked out the window to guess what time it was.

_"Wait a second. I have my watch. How did I forget something like that?"_

"I'll be back in a sec. I forgot something in my room."

"Ok."

I walked into my room and found my bag. I looked inside and found my watch. I put it on, wondering how Twilight will react to technology like this. The only technology that they have that I know of are trains and electricity. And some of the science equipment in Twilight's basement. Before I get off topic, I went back into the main room.

"Hey Twilight, I forgot to show you my watch."

"It's just a watch. I know what they look like."

"It's a watch from my world."

"It is?" Twilight walked up to me and looked at my watch. "Wow. So it shows you the time in numbers? How did they get technology like that inside something that small?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really knowledgeable of technology. I know what the end product is supposed to be, but not how they make it."

"Aw... That's too bad. I was thinking that I could make one myself."

"You can have it. I don't really need it. I can just look out the window and see what time it is from that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure. Here." I took off my watch and put it on her front left hoof. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you." She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back. "So, what time is it?"

She broke the hug and looked at the watch. "6:18."

"Do you want to have another picnic?"

"That'd be great."

"Ok, since you made the sandwiches last time, I'll make them."

"Then that means I'll get the blanket and basket."

* * *

We arrived at the park after we got our food, basket and blanket. I looked up at the sky and sighed happily. I was really glad that I ended up here. I have a wonderful girlfriend, awesome friends, and it's never boring. Well, most of the time anyway.

We set up the blanket and sat down on it. I got out the plates and put our sandwiches on them. While we were eating, a cool breeze came by. It didn't bother me very much, but I saw Twilight shiver, so I put my body against hers. She looked at me and blush. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, until I moved my head so I could sneeze. She giggled and put her head on my shoulder, looking back up at the sky. I remembered about what I was thinking about, which was my life here in Ponyville. I really wanted to stay here for the rest of my life, but I knew, deep inside, that I couldn't. I also thought about my past, about why my parents always liked my little brother more than me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't jealous. It's just, they never saw him doing anything wrong, but they also never saw him do anything good. I always tried my best for them to like me a bit more than they already did, but it never worked. They always thought that I was buttering them up before "I" did something bad again. I sighed sadly.

"Is something wrong Zero?" Twilight said, concerned.

"I'm just... thinking about the past." I then told her what I was thinking about.

"You know, your brother's a big jerk."

"Nooo... Really?" I said in a sarcastic, but playful, tone.

"Oh whatever. I'm just saying."

After a while, we got tired and walked towards her house again.

"Well, goodnight Zero." Twilight said, pecking me on the cheek.

"Night Twi." I pecked back.

She blushed some more and went up to her bedroom. I went to my room, and laid down on the bed. After some tossing and turning, I got comfortable and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**Hey there again guys and gals. I am accepting some OCs! PM me this information:  
****Name  
****Gender  
****Appearance  
****Age  
****Species (Please no alicorns.)  
****Cutie Mark  
****Special Talent  
****Biography  
****Personality and Traits  
****Strengths  
****Weaknesses  
****Good guy or bad guy?  
Relationship with Mane 6 or other ponies, if any.**

******I will not be accepting OCs that seem too OP, humans turned to ponies, and a combination of the both. **I look forward to all of the OCs. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Griffon the Brush Off- Part 2

When I woke up, I looked out the window and saw Pinkie bounce towards Rainbow's house with one of those "disguise" glasses and a party hooter. Smiling, I walked outside my bedroom to the kitchen and made breakfast. I heard Twilight and Spike come down the stairs.

"Oh. Wow. Hey Zero. That smells delicious." Spike said after sniffing the air.

"Thanks."

"You know, you didn't need to do this. I am the one that makes breakfast all the time."

"I thought that the '#1 assistant' might of needed a break."

"Well, when you put it like that, thanks."

"No problem."

I put the food down on the table and we started eating. After that, I put the dishes in the sink and started washing them. I walked into the library and saw Pinkie talking to Twilight.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked.

"Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie replied.

"Do you want to know what I think about this Pinkie?"

"What?"

"I think your jealous of Rainbow's friend."

"Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy." Spike said as he was reorganizing some books.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but maybe this friend of Rainbow Dash doesn't need to improve her attitude. Maybe it's you that needs to improve their attitude."

"Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." Pinkie then groans in frustration and walked out of the door.

"Twilight, are you sure that she's jealous? I mean, she did sound pretty upset about it."

"I'm sure that's it Zero. She's just jealous that Rainbow's friend is taking Rainbow away from here.

Still unsure, I said "Well, whatever you say. Look, I'm gonna go take a walk around town and get some fresh air. I'll see you and Spike later, okay?"

"Okay, bye Zero."

"Bye."

* * *

**3rd Person POV: On the outskirts of Ponyville**

* * *

There were two ponies standing on the outskirts of Ponyville.

"This is the place I told you about." One of them said, hovering with his wings.

This pony's coat was black, has blue eyes, and midnight blue colored mane and tail. His cutie mark is two katanas crossed in an X and a ninja star above it. He was excited to be at Ponyville. The other one, not so much. This pony's coat looked black, but up close, it was just really dark blue. He had a green mane, tail, and eyes. His cutie mark was a switchblade.

"Are you sure they won't judge me?" The blue one said, looking towards his wings, which were covered up by a red jacket.

"I'm sure. These ponies are very open-minded. I should know, I have a couple of friends here." The other pony said.

"Whatever you say." The blue one muttered.

And with that, they walked towards the town.

* * *

**1st Person POV: Zero**

* * *

I walked by some fruit stands and saw Pinkie sitting down at a nearby table, drinking a milkshake. I decided to see if she was feeling any better.

"Hey Pinkie." I greeted as I walked towards her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, rather unconvincingly. "I figured that maybe Twilight's right. Maybe I am jealous."

"Well, okay."

I saw Rainbow and a griffon land near us.

_"That must be Rainbow's friend."_

"Sorry Gilda, I've gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Don't worry, it'll be quick."

"Got it. I think I'll just walk around."

The griffon, Gilda, started walking down the road. I then started hearing Fluttershy's voice. Looking around for the source, I saw her leading some ducks down the street. After a few moments, she accidentally bumped into Gilda.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Gilda said, clearly irritated.

"Oh, please excuse me."

"I'm walkin' here!"

Seeing enough of this, I walked between them. "Hey! You better apologize."

"Why should I dweeb? She was the one who bumped into me."

"How could she know where you were? She was walking backwards."

"Why should I care?"

I growled at her. She was about to put her claw up to punch me, but I tuned into my shadow form. When in daylight, I was intimidating as hell in this form. She looked at me, unimpressed. She then put a smirk on her face. Wondering why, I looked behind me. Fluttershy was still standing behind me, paralyzed in fear. Knowing what she was going to do, I turned back to normal, and got punched in the face, putting me into the ground. She put a claw on my chest so I couldn't get up, and started to repeatedly punch me. I was losing consciousness.

"What the hay do you think you're doing?!" I heard a voice say.

Gilda stopped punching me. "Do you want the same treatment as this doofus? Because I'll gladly give it to you." She said.

I heard a gasp as something happened.

"Shit." Gilda then flew off.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard a voice say.

I got up. "Yeah... I'm fine."

I then proceeded to use an advanced healing spell I learned a couple of days ago. It sped up the healing process, or completely healed you, depending how much damage has been done and how much magical energy you have. I lost all bruises, a bleeding nose, and a black eye after a moment.

"Much better."

I looked at the ponies who helped me. They were looking at me, impressed.

"So I'm guessing you two were the ones who helped me?"

"Yes. My name's Carbon Ninja, but you can call me Carbon." The black pony said. "And this is my friend, Shadow Bolt, but you can call him Bolt." He pointed at his friend, who was wearing a jacket.

"Well, thank you for not letting me get beaten up to a pulp."

They grinned. "No problem." Bolt said.

I noticed that Bolt was holding a switchblade in his hoof. "Uhh... you might want to put that away."

Bolt looked at his hoof, and put it away in one of the pockets in his jacket. "Heh. Sorry. I used it to scare that griffon away."

I heard crying behind me. I turned around and saw Fluttershy crying.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Fluttershy cried out.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to be sorry."

"B-but I'm the reason why you got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault that I got hurt. I was only trying to protect you. I'd have done this with anypony else."

"So it wasn't my fault?"

"Of course it wasn't. Besides, these two other ponies helped me."

Bolt and Carbon walked up.

"Hi Fluttershy. I'm Carbon."

"And I'm Bolt."

"Thank you for helping Zero."

"Don't worry about it. Sadly, we've had experience with stuff like this..." Bolt looked down at the ground.

"Oh, you poor thing. Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

Bolt looked up, smiling. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though."

Fluttershy blushed a bit. "Well, I've got to go feed my animals. I'll see you later?"

"Yea... I'll see you later."

Fluttershy blushed more and flew off to her cottage. I grinned.

_"Looks like someone has a crush on Bolt." _

Crimson turned to me, "Sorry, but we have to go me-"

"Areyoutwonewhere?! Ofcourseyou'renewherebecauseIknoweveryponyinPonyville! *gasp* ThatmeansIgettothrowaparty!" Pinkie came out of nowhere, interrupting Carbon.

Carbon looked at me, confused. I looked back and shrugged.

Bolt chuckled. "Yes, we are new here. My name is Bolt and his name is Carbon. And a party sounds great. Also, what's your name?"

I looked at him, stunned that he could have understood all of that.

He looked at me and laughed. "Carbon can get a bit hyper like that too sometimes."

"Oh my name! I almost forgot. My name is Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you Pinkie Pie, but we have to meet some old friends." Carbon said.

They started to walk off. "See ya guys later!" Bolt yelled back.

"Talking about parties." Pinkie started, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm going to throw one for Gilda."

"Why?"

"To show Rainbow that she really is big ol meanie."

"And how is a party supposed to do that?"

She grinned and leaned towards my ear, whispering to me about her innocent, but evil, plan.

I smiled. _"This is gonna be good."_

* * *

**Thank you to Shadow Bolt (Guest) and CarbonLegend for submitting their OCs. Hope you guys liked it.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Griffon the Brush Off- Part 3

After about an hour of work, we had the party set up at Sugarcube Corner, and everybody that Pinkie invited were arriving, even Bolt and Carbon.

Pinkie was by the door, greeting the guests. "Hi. Welcome! Glad you could make it."

"Wow... this party looks amazing." Carbon said, looking around.

"Well, Pinkie is the party genius around here." I looked towards the door and sighed. "And here is the guest of honor."

Bolt looked at the door and put his hoof in his pocket, reaching for his switchblade.

I put a hoof in front of him. "Don't worry. It's all part of the plan."

Bolt looked at me confused. "Plan? What plan?"

"You'll see."

"Hiya Gilda!" Pinkie said as she hopped over too her. "I am really really really really happy that you could make it to my Pinkie party extravaganza!" Pinkie put up her hoof so Gilda can shake it.

"Whatever." Gilda replied.

She reached her claw towards Pinkie's hoof and shook it, to get a... wait for it... SHOCKING surprise.

"YOW!" Gilda yelled out.

Rainbow walked in and saw what happened. Rainbow laughed along with Pinkie.

"Hahaha. The good ol' hoof-shake buzzer. Good one Pinkie."

Rainbow glanced at us and immediately stopped laughing. She got a pissed off look on her face. She walked up towards us.

"So, I heard about what happened earlier." She looked at Carbon and Bolt "You two haven't made a very good first impression." She then looked at me, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And Zero! I thought that you were a cool guy..."

I wanted to tell her what really happened, but knew she wouldn't believe me, so I kept my mouth shut. I only looked down at the ground and walked out. Carbon and Bolt followed.

"Wow, Gilda's a real asshole huh?" Carbon said.

"Yea... yea, she is. She made Rainbow, who's like a sister to me, think that I'M the bad guy..." I sighed sadly.

"Look, Pinkie's plan, whatever it is, will work, okay?"

"I really hope you're right."

We then saw Gilda slide out the door and crash into a table.

"Shit... hide!" I whispered.

I jumped into a nearby alley. Carbon and Bolt hid behind a fruit stand. I looked at Gilda, and boy did she look mad as hell. She flew back into the building. I sneaked in to see what was happening.

"This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." Gilda said and started to walk out. She noticed that Rainbow wasn't following her. "Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving."_  
_

"You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all of those pranks." Rainbow said, annoyed. "So maybe I'm queen lame-o, huh?"

Gilda just stood there, shocked.

"And I can't believe you made me think that Zero was the jerk..."

"Y-you're kidding me, right? Pinkie was the one who threw the party. She was the one that wanted me to look like a fool."

"Who, me?" Pinkie said, pointing a hoof at herself. "I only threw this party because I thought it wanted you to put that frown upside down."

"I didn't think that this is how my old friend would treat my new friends." Rainbow said.

"Oh whatever. When you stop being such a dweeb, call me." And with that, Gilda flew off.

Rainbow glared at Gilda before looking down at the ground sadly. "I wish Zero was still here to apologize."

"There's no need." I said, walking over to her.

"ZERO!" She ran over and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I am really really-"

"Rainbow, calm down. It's okay. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You're like a sister to me."

She then seemed to remember something.

"What about those two other guys you were with? Do they forgive me?"

"Yes, we do." I heard Carbon say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Carbon and Bolt standing there, smiling.

"But you don't even know me."

"Well actually I do." Carbon said. "Fastest flyer in Equestria."

"Ah-ha! I told you I was famous Applejack!"

"Oh whatever."

"Anyways," Carbon continued, "I was hoping that I could race you."

"Oh-ho. You're on Carbon."

With that, they both zoomed out of the doorway. I saw Fusion walk up to me.

"Hey Zero, I heard about what happened to you and Gilda before. I'm really sorry for not being there. I was on my date with Oc-"

"Fusion, it's okay. Besides, Bolt and Carbon helped me."

Fusion looked at Bolt and walked over to him. "Hey there. I'm Fusion. Thanks for helping my friend."

"No problem. Also, I'm Bolt."

"Where's Carbon?"

"Oh, he's racing The Fastest Flyer in Equestria."

"Well, I hope he gives her a challenge."

Right on cue, Carbon and Rainbow flew back in, exhausted.

"Geez, haven't had a race like that in a while." Rainbow said.

"Me either." Carbon replied.

"So, wanna race tomorrow."

"Heck yea."

I smiled and shook my head. I looked at Twilight, who was smiling as she was looking at everybody at the party. I walked up nex to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, Pinkie wasn't jealous, huh?"

"Oh, sure, rub it in my face."

"Anyway, now that the drama is over, let's have some fun, shall we?"

And with that, we had a great time.

* * *

After the party, Twilight, Spike, and I walked home.

"Goodnight guys." I said

"Goodnight Zero." Twilight replied.

"Yea, 'night." Spike yawned.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed, looking for a comfortable position. Once I did, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, all the drama, huh? Anyways, I forgot to mention that you could still submit OCs, until I say so. See ya later guys and gals!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Boast Busters- Part 1

**Sorry for not uploading this yesterday. Had some... personal issues. Anyway, it's (kinda) okay. Don't ask about it... -  
Also, side note, I also copy some dialogue from the transcripts of the show. Please don't sue me Hasbro...**

* * *

"C'mon Twi! You can do it." I said, giving her support.

She powered up her horn and shot a spell at Spike. A mustache then grew on him.

"YES!" He exclaimed "You did it! Number 25: growing spell. I can't wait to show this to Rarity."

"Sorry Spike." Twilight said. "But that was only for practice. I have to take it away."

"Aw..."

Spikes mustache disappeared.

"25 spells Twilight." I started. "25 different spells. I mean, you're special talent is magic, but still."

"Doesn't your special talent deal with magic too?" She asked.

"Well yea, but only sneaky magic and and combat magic."

"I guess the sneaky part makes sense, but why combat magic?"

"Well, I guess it's the will to protect everypony I love." I said, looking at Twilight.

She blushed as she nuzzled her snout into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Zero." She said softly.

"You know, I'm still here." Spike said, clearly disgusted by our actions.

"Oh grow up." I replied, smiling.

"Anyway, back to Twilight." Spike started. "You know a ton of magic."

"Me? Please, I'm sure there are other unicorns in Ponyville who know more than me."

"Really Twilight?" I butted in. "You OWN a library that is full of magic spells. And you've read most of them. I mean, there probably is somepony that knows more than you in all of Equestria, but in Ponyville? No way."

"What he said." Spike said.

Twilight blushed again. We then heard galloping from outside and two voices. I walked outside to investigate.

"Gang way! Coming trough!" One of them said.

"What the?" I said before I was bumped by someone and fell down, hard.

"Oh. Sorry!" Another voice said.

I got up and shook my head. "Augh. It's fine."

"Are you okay Zero?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around to find whoever bumped into me, but instead I saw two dust trails running towards the town square. "I wonder what's going on."

"Can we go see Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I don't see why not." She answered. "I'm curious as well."

And with that, we walked toward town square.

* * *

When we arrived, there was a stage, with a crowd around. In order to get a better view, we walked through the crowd to the front. As we arrived, I saw the rest of the girls and Fusion, Bolt, and Carbon. When I was about to ask what was going on, we heard a voice.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" With that, Trixie appeared before us, with some effects added in, of course.

"Well that was... something." I muttered under my breath.

Somehow, she seemed familiar. Now mind you, I've never really seen the show, so I never saw Trixie before. Anyway, it felt like I've known her, a long time ago.

Trixie was looking through the crowd, and saw me. Her gaze stayed on me for half a second before she started talking again.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!"

Fireworks shot through the air. The audience "ooh"ed and "ah"ed.

"Well, this is rather... showy offy." Carbon said.

Bolt looked at him. "Showy offy? Really man?"

"It's the best I got."

"Nice excuse."

"Oh come on." Spike said. "No one is as talented as Twi-" He caught sight of Rarity. "Oh- uh... Rarity. Uh. Mustache!" And with that, he ran off to who knows where.

"What was that all about?" Rarity asked.

"I'll explain later." I replied.

"There isn't anything wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked, walking up to Rarity.

"Being talented is fine," Fusion said, "As long as your not rubbing it in other ponies' faces."

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said.

Twilight seemed to be uneasy when she said it.

_"Oh boy."_

"Especially that I'm here to boast that I'm the best." Rainbow said. Applejack eyed her. "Heheh... I mean 'Boo! Magic!'"

_"Twilight and I are right here you know."_

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience." Trixie said.

_"Heh. I'll admit, that was pretty clever."_

"Trixie continued talking. "Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

"Really?" I started. "Because I think Twi- Hey!" I was interrupted as Twilight nudged me.

"Zero." She whispered. "You see the way they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off."

Fireworks then started going off and more shiny stuff was happening. It started to hurt my eyes a bit.

"Yeah... I see your point." I admitted. "But it won't be showing off. It'll be standing up to her."

"I see what you mean, but I don't want to take the risk of losing my friends."

I shook my head and sighed.

"So Trixie," Rainbow said. "What makes you so 'Great and Powerful'?"

"Why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has strong enough magic to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major." She exclaimed. "When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"

Snips and Snails started talking. "Sweet!"

"That settles it!"

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville."

"No! In all of Equestria."

_"Don't encourage her you dimwits!"_

"As I have been trying to say, Twi- mmph!" His mouth was shut by a zipper by none other than Twilight.

"It is true, my little ponies. I am the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. In fact, I have a challenge to propose. Anything you can do, I can do better."

Spike unzipped his mouth. "Oh please. She's unbearable. Please Twilight, please."

"I don't know Spike. I don't want to-" Twilight was interrupted by Trixie.

"Oh I know. How about you?" Trixie pointed her hoof at Twilight.

I saw her gulp. But, to her pleasure, that the hoof wasn't pointed at her, but at Applejack. She still had a look of worry in her eyes about A.J.

"How about it, hayseed?"

"Ahright. You asked fer it." She then walked up onto the stage.

* * *

**Oh-ho. What will happen next? If you are a brony who already watched all the episodes, I think you know... Ahem, anyways, still accepting OCs!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Boast Busters- Part 2

Applejack got up unto the stage and got her rope from beneath her hat. She tied it to her tail. She swung it around and hopped back and forth through it. She then threw it and lassoed an apple. She then brought it back to her and took a bite out of it. The crowd was cheering for her.

"Got somethin' on that Trixie?" She said smugly.

Trixie snickered and took off her hat. She powered up her horn and directed it at the rope. The rope came to life and...

_"Wait. What? I need to learn that."_

Anyway, the rope came to life and acted like a snake. It caught sight of Applejack and slithered towards her. It then started waving, and Applejack was charmed by the "snake".

_"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"_

The other end of the rope went behind Applejack and tied her legs. She fell over. Trixe then levitated an apple towards Applejack and put it in her mouth. She got up on her legs... somehow... and hopped off the stage as the audience laughed at her.

_"Wow... Really? Assholes."_

Bolt got out his switchblade and put it in the knot, cutting it there, and put the knife back in his pocket.

"Thanks." Applejack muttered.

Bolt nodded and glared at Trixie. Trixie ignored this.

"Now who's next? Who else challenges the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

I was gonna walk up there and challenge her when Rainbow beat me to it.

"Hey! You better stop boasting there!" She said.

"Oh?" Trixie asked.

"That's my job!"

With that, Rainbow flew up and zoomed through some clouds. She also did some loop-de-loops and stopped in front of the sun, posing, before going back through the clouds she flew into before, making it rain. The droplets followed her as she landed on the stage and a rainbow appeared above her.

"And that's why they call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash'." She remarked, smirking.

"And this is why they are going to call you 'loser'." Trixie replied.

She used her magic to wrap the rainbow around Rainbow and made a tornado. She spun off the stage as the crowd laughed at her. Carbon flew over to her when she stopped spinning.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." She replied as Carbon helped her up and he wrapped a wing around her to keep her upright.

"Alright! That's enough!" I yelled as I jumped up onto the stage.

"And who are you?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm Zero, and you do no, I repeat, do not mess with my friends." I replied, glaring at her.

"And what are you going to do?" She smirked.

"This." I replied as I powered up my horn.

A lightning ball appeared in front of me as I grinned. I've been practicing some spells for a while, and this was one of them.

"Pathetic." Trixie said.

She shot a bolt at the ball and it blew up, making me fly off the stage and hit a tree.

"Aw buck..." I groaned.

I got up and limped towards them. Fusion was the first one to look me over.

"Are you okay?" Fusion asked.

"I'm fine. You know I've had worse."

He nodded as Twilight came up to me.

"Worse? What could be worse than that?"

"I'll tell you later. After we deal with her."

"Yeah," Spike started. " What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own."

"Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss." Rainbow said.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack said.

I looked at Twilight to see if she could do it, but she only looked around nervously.

_"C'mon Twilight..."_

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Rarity said as she walked onto the stage.

"Oh, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get your mane messy?"

Rarity glared at Trixie. "It. Is. On."

_"Trixie just released the beast."_

Rarity powered up her magic and got the curtain from the stage.

"You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." She said.

The curtain twirled around her and it became a dress that Rarity was wearing. She even had her hair up. Some of the ponies in the audience 'ooh'ed.

"Yeah! You go Rarity!" Spike yelled. "She won't let anypony get the best of-"

Spike was cut off short as Trixie fired a bolt of magic at Rarity. The crowd gasped.

"Get me a mirror!" Rarity yelled. "She did something to my hair. I know she did something to it!"

"She did nothing to your hair." Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's fine." Rainbow assured.

"It's gorgeous." Applejack replied.

"It's green." Spike said, matter-of-factly.

Twilight and the girls glared at him.

"What?"

"Not green hair!" Rarity sobbed. "Green is such a horrid color!" She stomped off the stage to her house.

"You know, I'm right here. " Bolt yelled after her.

"Let it go." Applejack said. "She's just stressed."

"Whatever." Bolt mumbled.

"Twilight, you've got to beat her. You are obviously better than her." Spike said, trying to convince Twilight.

"Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." You can guess who said that.

_"Please Twilight. Don't be stupid."_

"Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go." She then ran off towards home.

I mentally face-hoofed as I saw Spike run after here, and I decided to follow.

* * *

"Twilight, please put that book down and show Trixie what you've got." Spike said, desperately.

"Please Spike, you saw how the others hated Trixie's bragging." Twilight replied.

"But you won't be bragging. You'll be standing up for your friends."

Twilight kept reading her book, ignoring Spike. Spike was going to say something else when I interrupted him.

"I already tried everything I could Spike. Resistance is futile." I chuckled mentally at my own joke.

"Resistance is... what?" Spike said, confused. "Look, whatever, I'll go on a walk. You're welcome to join me."

He walked out the door. I hesitated, and looked at Twilight, who was engrossed in her book. I sighed and walked after him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Boast Busters- Part 3

As I was walking around town with Spike, we saw Snips and Snails towards us.

_"Here comes the two bozos."_

"Woah!" Spike yelled. "Where are you guys going?"

"We have a tiny problem." Snips said.

"More like a big problem." Snails said.

"What? What kind of problem?" I asked.

We heard a roar. The ground started shaking as I saw a bear walk into town. Well, not really a bear. It was HUGE, and blue. On it's back was a constellation.

"Is that it?"

Snips and Snails nodded and ran off.

"Spike."

"Yes?"

"Warn the town."

"What are you going to do?"

"Distract it."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Yep."

Spike hesitated a bit until finally nodding.

I turned back to the Ursa.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Spike's POV**

* * *

_"I really hope Zero's gonna be okay..."_

I was running through town to Twilight's library. I know she had something about this. Rainbow Dash landed right next to me.

"Woah little guy? What's got you all riled up?"

"Ursa Major." I answered flatly. "Warn the town."

Rainbow got wide eyed for a second before saluting and flying off.

I saw the library and ran in. "Twilight!"

"What Spike?" She asked, looking up from her book. "If this is about Trixie..."

"It's not. An Ursa Major is in town."

"What?! Where's Zero?"

"He's distracting it."

"What?! Why?"

"So I could have time to warn the town. Right now, Rainbow is doing that."

"Ok, Spike, I need you to help Rainbow with that. She may be fast, but she's not that fast."

I nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help Zero."

My eyes widened. I didn't want her to go, but I knew she had to or Zero was in big trouble. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Please be careful."

She hugged me back. "I will."

We broke the hug. She and I ran out the door, and went our separate ways.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

* * *

I was shooting beams at the Ursa Major. After a while of doing this, I noticed that all I was doing was annoying it.

_"I really screwed myself over..."_

"Zero!" I heard someone say to me.

I turned around and saw a certain purple unicorn running towards me. "Twilight? What the hay do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Look I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either. Please..."

I sighed unhappily. "Fine, but if things go south, promise me that you'll run." I looked into her eyes.

She nodded sadly. "Good. Now, do you have a plan?"

"Wait. You didn't have a plan?!"

"Well, I didn't have enough time to think when this Ursa Major is destroying the town."

"You mean Ursa Minor."

"W-what?"

"That's an Ursa Minor, not Major."

I turned my head towards the Ursa.

_"If an Ursa Minor is that big..."_

I shook my head.

"Anyways, do you have a plan?"

"Yes. You distract it while I find a way to put it back into the Everfree Forest."

"Eh, better than no plan. You ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

The Ursa wandered deeper into town while Twilight and I were talking. I looked at it's path of carnage.

_"Zero, master tracker."_

I followed the trail the Ursa left and found Trixie trying to stop it.

"C'mon Trixie. Stop messing around and vanquish it..." Snails said.

"I can't." Trixie said as she looked down at the ground.

"What?!" Snips and Snails yelled.

_"Is that really a surprise to you guys?"_

The Ursa raised it's paw as Trixie and the boys yelled.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled at the Ursa.

Cheesy, I know, but I caught it's attention. It turned it's head towards me as I levitated towards it.

"Bring it on." I told it.

It roared and tried to swat me out of the air. I dodged it and booped it's nose.

"Is that all you got?"

It roared again.

_"Man, it's breath stinks."_

Distracted by it's overpowering stench, he hit me with it's paw. I flew towards a tree and hit my head.

_"Aw buck... Who would've thought... Mauled by a bear while I was distracted by it's freaking breath."_

"Zero!" I heard a voice say.

I saw a purple blur run towards me. The Ursa looked at Twilight, and raised it's paw.

_"No..."_

I felt power surge through me as I sped towards her and pushed her out of the way. The Ursa slammed his paw onto me, making a crater. Thankfully, I erected a shield just in time. It removed it's paw from on top of me, and roared once more. I amplified my voice and roared back, greatly surpassing it. It looked at me, shocked, and whimpered. I levitated up to it's face.

"You can hurt me all you want, but you DO NOT, hurt her or anypony else. You hear me?"

It nodded, still scared.

"Good. Now go back home."

It turned around and ran back into the Everfree Forest. I levitated back onto the ground and collapsed, exhausted, but happy that everybody was alright.

"Zero?" Twilight said as she walked up to me, concerned.

"Hey... Twilght..." I managed to say.

"Oh thank Celestia you're alright."

"I don't think... Celestia had anything... to do with this." I joked.

"Ha ha." She laughed, dripping with sarcasm. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No... it's fi-" That's when I had the worst headache in my life. It felt like my head was being torn in half.

Of course, I yelled from the excruciating pain.

"Hospital, now." Twilight said flatly.

"Agreed."

* * *

Twilight got me to the hospital. She wasn't able to stay with me once I got into the room. So she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me to get some well deserved rest. The next day, the girls, the CMC, Spike, Bolt, Carbon, and Fusion came over to visit me.

"Hey girls and guys." I said.

"Hey Zero." They all said in unison.

_"That's a little creepy."_

"How are you doing?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm doing fine. Just a bit sore and tired. I also have the worst headache that I've ever had."

"Yeah. Twilight told us what happened." Spike said.

Rainbow flew up to me. "And let me be the first one to say that what you did was so totally AWESOME!"

"Thanks Rainbow. But please, keep it down. Worst headache here, remember?"

She laughed sheepishly. "Heh sorry about that." She flew back towards the group.

"Uh, girls," Spike and the other guys cleared their throats, "And guys. Can Zero and I have some time alone?"

"Of course." Fusion said. "Let's go."

They all left, leaving only me and Twilight in the room.

"So... where did all of that power come from?" She asked.

"So, straight to the questions, huh?"

She smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Don't worry Twi, it's okay. Now, when I saw that the Ursa Major-"

"Minor." Twilight corrected me.

"Right. When I saw that the Ursa Minor was about to crush you, I thought about how much I would miss you. I couldn't bear the thought of me... not being with you anymore..."

Twilight blushed again. "Zero, I want to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" I inquired, curious.

She leaned in and surprised me by kissing me on the lips. I was surprised at first, but I kissed her back after a moment.

She broke the kiss. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long for this to get uploaded. I was sick one day, and my brother was playing Minecraft all day the next. Hope you guys (and gals) forgive me. Anyways, thank you all for the OC submissions, and I'm sorry to say, but I won't be able to use them all. They might get their own chapter, but they won't stay throughout the whole series. So again, sorry. Also, hope you guys (and gals... again) have been enjoying my story.  
HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE.**


End file.
